The Fairytale Gone Bad
by NaomiDa
Summary: Shonen ai. NEWS. Extrait :  "Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé qui pleurerait ma mort, aujourd'hui j'ai la réponse. Pas grand monde."   A lire en écoutant The Fairytale Gone Bad - Sunrise Avenue


**The Fairytale Gone Bad.**

J'y ai cru. Pendent quelques petites secondes je me suis imaginé pouvoir être heureux avec toi. Les choses ont commencés si innocemment. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Un simple baiser qui s'est transformé en passion dévorante et chaque jour nous recommencions, allant toujours plus loin. Au final, je pense que je t'aimais depuis le début. Tu t'es bien fichu de moi n'est ce pas ? Maintenant, c'est tout le groupe qui en paie les conséquences mais je m'en fiche. Il n'ont pas cherchés à m'aider eux qui se disaient être mes amis. Ils m'ont vus sombrer et n'ont rien fait pour arranger les choses. Au moment où les choses sont devenues sérieuses, ils m'ont lâchement abandonnés et sont allés de ton côté, tous. Tous sauf un : Ryo. Le seul pour qui je me sens coupable. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait que NEWS, les Kanjani vont l'aider. J'ai longtemps hésité à prendre cette décision, pourtant au fond de moi je sais que c'est la bonne et maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé qui pleurerais ma mort, aujourd'hui j'ai la réponse. Pas grand monde. Ma mère, Ryo, peut être mon père et ma grand-mère aussi, mais à part eux, personne. A si peut être les fans mêmes si la plupart ont prit ton partit. C'est marrant, un jour tu m'avais avoué que tu étais jaloux car j'avais beaucoup plus de fans que toi mais maintenant, elles n'ont d'yeux que pour toi. Je te déteste. Tu as gâché ma vie. J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant, je ne serais plus là pour t'embêter, te pourrir la vie comme tu me l'as si bien dis.

Toutes ses réflexions me donnent la migraines pourtant c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ça. Dire qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de mon anniversaire. On pourra dire que s'aura était un jour plein de surprise. Je pense que personne ne s'attend à se que je le fasse, surtout pas toi mais voilà, je le fais. Tout ça est finit. Plus de NEWS, plus d'interview, plus de concert, plus de paparazzis. Plus de chorégraphie à apprendre, plus de tournée de plusieurs mois, plus de farces dans la loge, plus de déguisements de filles, plus de soirée à parler tout les six en écoutant Ryo joué des accords de guitare avec Shige. Plus rien. C'est finit, Johnny doit déjà vous avoir prévenus. A cette heure-ci Ryo doit être en train de hurler sur tout le monde pendent que les autres, et surtout toi, vous réjouissez de mon départ.

D'un côté, je suis heureux. Cette fois ci tu ne peux pourra pas dire que ce que j'ai fais ne t'as pas arrangé puisque c'était se que tu attendais depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Pour une fois, tu ne pourras pas dire que je suis gênant, au contraire. J'aurais essayé de te satisfaire jusqu'au bout.

_Te satisfaire._ Ca me rappelle la fois ou j'ai réussis à t'acheter des fraises en plein mois de Décembre parce que tu m'en avais réclamé. Ou encore celle où tu m'as appelé car tu voulais absolument allé à Osaka pour voir Shige malgré qu'il soit trois heures du matin et que tu ne voulais pas y allé seul. Ou bien alors toutes les fois ou tu m'a demandé de venir te cherche en voiture au quatre coins de Tokyo. Je pense que tu t'es toujours bien fichus de moi et de mes sentiments, j'étais un jouet et encore aujourd'hui je le suis. Rasures toi les choses vont rapidement changées.

Dans toute cette histoire, se qui me surprend le plus c'est que personne n'a jamais pu imaginer que ton caractère était comme ça en réalité. Sadique, manipulateur, calculateur, _méchant_. Tu as tout pour être ses méchants dans les histoires, tu sais ceux qui finissent toujours par se faire battre par le héros. Malheureusement pour moi, tout ça c'est la vrai vie pas un drama ou je ne sais quelle conte pour gosse.

J'ai juste envie de soupirer. Soupirer jusqu'à se que tout ses souvenirs partent avec mon souffle, soupirer comme jamais, souffler tout l'air de mes poumons.

Pourras-tu m'entendre si je hurle ton nom, là, maintenant ? Quelqu'un arrivera à faire s'arrêter mes larmes si je les laissais coulés ? Est-ce que si je m'endors il y a des chances pour que je me réveille dans mon lit, en réalisant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Cette histoire est quand même stupide. Elle a démarré de rien. Un jour dans la loge, après un concert, nos lèvres se sont juste effleurées. J'avais décidé de t'avouer mes sentiments et je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleure solution que celle-là. Ce jour là tu as répondus à mon baiser et a fait comme si de rien n'étais le lendemain. Je me suis senti si blessé à ce moment là. Les jours et les semaines sont passés sans que tu ne reparle de ça jusqu'au jour ou tu es venus chez moi et m'a embrassé avec fougue. Comme j'étais heureux ! Je désirais que le temps s'arrête et les choses auraient étés mieux si tout c'était arrêté là. Mais non il a fallut que tu continu. Encore une fois tu m'ignorais, ne répondais pas à mes appels et tu te débrouillais pour ne jamais te retrouver seul avec moi.

J'ai faillis abandonné tu sais. Au bout de trois semaines je me suis dis que tu avais fait ça sous l'impulsion et que tu ne ressentais rien et, alors que j'allais me décider à t'oublier, tu es venu chez moi un soir. Ce soir là a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Une nuit avec toi. Même dans mes rêves je n'osais espéré pourtant, ça s'est bien passé. J'imagine que tu avais préparé ton coup. Que tu savais comment j'allais réagir lorsque je me suis réveillé seul dans mon lit le lendemain. Que tu savais que j'allais appeler Ryo pour me consoler bien qu'il ne savait pas mes sentiments à ce moment là. Bien sur tu es venu me voir juste quand commençait notre semaine de vacance. Une des pires semaines de ma vie. Je m'inquiété sans cesse, me demandant sans arrêt si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je me suis même demandé un jour si cette nuit été bien arrivé. Et comme par enchantement, à la fin de cette semaine, tu m'as appelé. Je me souviens très bien de la surprise que j'ai eue en entendant ta voix dans mon téléphone, des tremblements de mes mains et du nœud qui s'était formé dans mon estomac.

Tout le long de cet appel, tu avais fait comme si de rien n'étais. Tu parlais de tout et de rien, tu me racontais le week-end que tu avais passé chez Yamapi, de tous les plats que t'avais cuisinés ta mère. Et enfin, alors que je commençais à désespérer tu m'as proposé un cinéma. Acceptant sans hésitations, j'étais fou de joie. Ce jour là, notre rendez-vous c'était bien passé. Tu m'avais même raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi, m'embrassant tendrement comme signe d'au revoir.

A ce moment là je pensais que tu avais arrêté de joué et que j'allais pouvoir te dire clairement « Je t'aime » sans le regretté pourtant, les choses ont dérapés. C'était trois mois après que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Il y avait une interview ce jour là et, étant malade, je n'avais pas pus venir. J'avais cru mourir le lendemain en voyant la une de tous les journaux et magasines. L'interview était même passée à la télévision, sur toutes les chaînes. Ma descente en enfer a commencé à partir de là.

Tu annonçais dans cette interview, après que le journaliste t'ais demandé comment se passait tes relations amoureuse, que tu subissais un horrible chantage. Ce jour là, j'ai pus constater tes talents d'acteur, certainement meilleur que Yamapi. Tu aurais pus aller à Hollywood sur le champ. Tu as donc commencé à te retenir de pleurer en racontant de quelle manière je te faisais du chantage, te forçant à sortir avec moi.

Les conséquences ont été terribles. Une foule de paparazzis campait jour et nuit l'entrée de mon bâtiment. Les autres membres de NEWS aussi ont été traqué mais seulement pendent quelques jours, les journalistes voulaient juste savoir si ils étaient au courant de quelque chose et voyant bien qu'ils venaient eux aussi de l'apprendre, ils s'étaient dépêcher de venir vers moi. Johnny-san s'était empressé de m'interroger. Au début, peu de personne au sein de la Johnny's n'avaient cru à tes dires mais dès le jour ou j'ai essayé de m'expliqué avec toi, ils m'ont tous tournés le dos un à un. J'avais seulement voulus une explication et t'avais rejoins dans la loge ou tu étais seul. Après m'être approché de toi je me souviens que tu t'étais mis à crier et aussitôt beaucoup étaient arrivé. Tu avais alors hurlé que j'essayais de m'en prendre à toi et j'avais été à deux doigts de me faire mettre à la porte de l'agence par les vigiles.

J'avais déjà perdu un grand nombre de fan et cette fois-ci, plus des trois quarts me tournèrent le dos ainsi que mon meilleur ami et les autres groupes auprès desquels j'étais proche comme les KAT-TUN. Et finalement c'était les NEWS qui m'avaient lâché. Je pense même Ryo ne me croit plus. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de mes amis qui ne sont pas à la Johnny's et le public me hue maintenant. Johnny-san avait décidé de suspendre le groupe jusqu'à se que les choses aillent mieux mais je l'ai empêché. C'est pourquoi que je me retrouve à penser à ça.

C'est d'ailleurs étonnant de se dire que j'ai pus réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai l'impression que seulement deux minutes sont passées depuis que je me suis perché là où je suis. Si j'ai une dernière pensée à avoir c'est sans aucun doute « Bravo Koyama Keiichiro, tu as réussis à détruire ma vie. ». C'est d'ailleurs ma dernière pensée car maintenant, je baisse le regard et admire le sol, vingt-cinq étages plus bas. Un léger sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

Moi qui ai toujours rêver de voler, je vais enfin avoir cette sensation. Soupirant une dernière fois, je fis un pas en avant et prit mon envole. Vingt-cinq étages, ça allait vite.

Dans la loge des NEWS, un silence pesant régné. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, craignant de subir la colère de Ryo Nishikido. Ce silence fut cependant interrompu lorsque Johnny Kitagawa lui-même entre dans la pièce.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il l'air grave. Il a décidé de quitter le groupe, vous n'êtes plus que cinq maintenant.

Ryo se leva de sa chaise.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il…

- C'est sa décision. Je n'ai pas pus l'en empêcher.

Le brun se tourna alors vers les autres, les foudroyant du regard.

- J'espère que vous êtes fières de vous ! Ca y est vous avez réussis à le faire craquer !

- Nishikido-san…

- Dites moi où il est.

Johnny-san le regarda gêné.

- Je ne sais pas, il est partit il y a vingt minutes et…

Il fut interrompu par l'arriver d'un homme dans la pièce.

- Johnny-san vite vous devez venir. Il… Il a sauté du toit et…

Le sang de Koyama ne fit qu'un tour. _Il avait sauté._

« Tell them it's me who made you sad

Tell them the Fairytale gone Bad ».


End file.
